1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaming devices, and specifically to an automated roulette game which provides interaction of play of the game as well as a jackpot.
2. Background of the Invention
Roulette is an extremely popular gambling game which is played in virtually all casinos throughout the world. Casino roulette generally employs a table into which a radially compartmented wheel is mounted. The compartments are each assigned to a separate number, generally between one and thirty-six. These compartments are equally divided between two colors, usually red and black. There are usually one or two additional compartments, 0 and 00, which are assigned a third color. Also on the table is a layout consisting of an arrangement of the numbers corresponding to the compartments. Wagers are made generally by placing markers or cash on a spot on the layout corresponding to a compartment. The arrangement is configured to allow betting on either individual numbers, various combinations of two, three, four, five, six, twelve, or eighteen numbers, as well as odd/even numbers and either of the colors. A column bet of 12 numbers can also be bet. Each of the various combinations carries specific odds. Any number of players may bet, playing against the "bank."
To begin play, an operator calls for bets and spins the wheel in one direction as a ball is rolled in the opposite direction within a track surrounding the wheel. As the wheel is spinning, the players make bets on which compartment into which the ball will settle. As the speed of the ball slows, the operator announces that betting is closed, after which no further bets may be placed.
Once the ball settles into a particular compartment, the operator must determine which bets are winners and which are losers, which is not an easy task considering the multitude of betting combinations that are available. In addition, the operator must determine what the payout is for each winning bet and make the payouts, again a daunting task. Finally, the challenge is to make these determinations quickly enough to keep play moving along at a brisk pace, a challenge which could easily lead to errors, especially among inexperienced or fatigued operators. Thus, there is a need for a better means of determining winning bets and the appropriate payouts, both the increase the rate of play and decrease the possibility of error.
In addition, there is a need for a roulette game which can be operated automatically, to reduce the expense of hiring and training skilled operators.
In addition, if players were permitted more interaction, they would be more interested in the game, and would therefore play more often and for longer periods. Thus, there is a need for a roulette game that permits the players to actively participate in the game by, for instance, controlling the launching of the ball onto the spinning roulette wheel.
In addition, players would be kept more interested in the game if there were a chance to make a side bet on a progressive jackpot. Thus, there is a need for a roulette game which provides such a progressive jackpot side bet.